


Pack Meetings Though

by The_Twister



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has got the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Meetings Though

Stiles always had a difficult time at pack meetings. It wasn't because he couldn't pay attention, well sometimes that was the case but not all the time. He'd always hear what was actually going on within the pack but he'd ignore it and glance over to Peter. Who would be  doing obscene gestures whenever he happened to glance over. Stiles shifted where he was sitting and tried to make his arousal waiver so he could not have every wolf smell it that was in the room.   
  
Once again he happened to glance at Peter who smirked at him before leaving the room. Stiles sighed in relief and went to pay more attention again to only feel a different set of eyes on him. Now that was odd. Stiles tried to ignore it but after a while he glanced back to the person ACTUALLY talking and saw Derek had  winked his way. Confused, Stiles just brushed it off and shifted again where he was sitting. Not only was he still thinking about Peter but it was still turning him on.   
  
He palmed his crotch and swallowed back the moan that threatened to sound itself. Everything was so hard to keep under wraps but he just wanted to get up and leave with Peter now. But he had insisted they come to hear the pack shit and it's not like Stiles doesn't care, he just doesn't give a flying fuck about things.   
  
Pack meetings were always boring too.  So, he glanced at all the wolves around the room. Why was he putting himself in such a weird environment anyways? Why did his best friend have to get bitten? It all leads back to the man who he wants to fuck.    
  
Stiles sighed as they went onto the final subject of the meeting and he turned around to listen better. He had to somehow get this arousal under control and he had glanced back to Peter, who was back in the room, the other was scowling.  Stiles wondered  why.   
  
He glanced up and saw Derek was closer than before and blinked but presumed he wanted to speak to Lydia who was sitting by him. The meeting ended and Stiles went to get up to walk out but Derek stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Stiles, I think we should have a little talk." Stiles knotted his brows.   
  
"About what?" Stiles asked and Derek went to pull him away from the pack. Stiles looked back to Peter but saw the other was stopped by Lydia.    
  
Stiles looked back to Derek who had pulled him into a bedroom. Or his bedroom. Stiles wasn't quite sure.    
  
"So, what did you want to talk about??" Stiles asked and Derek went to pin him against the wall. Stiles jumped and he turned his face away from Derek. The other was too close for comfort and his body automatically shuddered to the breath on his neck.   
  
"I can smell your arousal." Derek hummed and he pressed a kiss to Stiles' neck. Stiles jumped and he went to try and press himself further into the wall.   
  
"H-Hey, don't get any funny ideas about it. I can't help it if I'm a teenage boy." Stiles laughed and he went to push at Derek's chest.   
  
"Your arousal is for a man. Not a woman though."    
  
Stiles paused with his hands on Derek. How could the other know his arousal was for a man? He couldn't right? Wolves weren't that fucking smart!    
  
"Your arousal is for me." Derek growled and he went to kiss Stiles' neck again.   
  
"W-Whoa! You... You think I have an erection for you?" Stiles asked and he laughed causing Derek to scowl into his neck.   
  
"Who else could it be for?" Derek asked and Stiles kept laughing.   
  
"Wow! I knew you were kind of narcissistic but not that much. Holy shit, Derek. I'm not attracted to you. Not at all, man. I just see you as a close personal friend. Nothing more. Sorry." Stiles laughed more and Derek pulled away.   
  
"Well, aren't you blunt." Derek sighed and he looked away.   
  
"H-Hey, if it makes you feel any better, just know I used to have a HUGE thing for you." Stiles explained. "Just not anymore." He shrugged.   
  
"What happened?" Derek asked and Stiles sighed. "Just tell me what happened to make you not like me anymore." Derek demanded.   
  
"Hey, if you're demanding then I'm not willing to even tell you shit. Just... You really want to know what happened?" Stiles asked and saw Derek nod his head eagerly.   
  
"Please."    
  
"Fine! Peter happened. That's what happened." Stiles said and waved it off. He heard a growl and Derek pinned him against the wall again.   
  
"My uncle? You're fucking him?" Derek growled more.   
  
"H-Hey I can do what I want." Stiles snapped and he jumped once Derek's hand reached up to cup his face.   
  
"You can but I love you Stiles." Derek mumbled. "I have for a while." Derek looked down then to Stiles. "Why can't you return my feelings?" He asked with a small waver in his voice.   
  
"I'm sorry Der... If you would've confessed sooner then maybe we could've been together. But right now... Right now I'm with P-"   
  
"Me." Peter interrupted as he slammed the door open. "Now, can you so kindly step away from my pup? I wouldn't want him soiled by your scent." Peter snarled.   
  
Derek scoffed but complied to his wishes. "He had the same feelings for me once, Peter. Don't think I'm giving up." Derek growled and Peter laughed.   
  
"Good to know. But do know that Stiles is the one to decide and for now he has chosen me. So, be a good dog and stay your distance." Peter smirked.   
  
Stiles sighed. "I'm not having you two fight over me. Come on, Peter. Let's go." Stiles mumbled and grabbed the others hand.   
  
Peter glared at Derek as he was led out of the room. "Yes let's." Peter scowled and he turned his attention back to Stiles who shook his head at him. "What?! He was touching you and only I can do that, Stiles." Peter informed him.   
  
"I didn't even know that Derek was going to do that. So, just get over it." Stiles told him.   
  
"His nasty scent is all over you though." Peter scrunched up his nose.   
  
"If that's the case then you can ravage me when we get home. I don't see why not." Stiles shrugged. "You turned me on enough during the pack meeting." Stiles explained and Peter chuckled.   
  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be screaming for more even though you can't walk." Peter purred as he spoke close to Stiles' ear.   
  
"L-Let's get going!" Stiles' face got red but he smiled. They were going to have a good night.


End file.
